


It Never Stops

by Abby (titaniclifford)



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band)
Genre: F/M, Murder, Thriller, Violence, kidnap
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-08-11
Updated: 2014-08-11
Packaged: 2018-02-12 17:51:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 896
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2119185
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/titaniclifford/pseuds/Abby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Traumatized by her kidnapping and torture, 19 year old Ellen Paige has every reason to not trust a man again. Haunted by nightmares. Ellen has every reason to not trust anyone ever again.</p>
<p>That is until she meets Michael Clifford, an 18 year old with a weird hair color and funny laugh. He swears he can help her but can he really help a girl so traumatized by her past that she can barely leave her house?</p>
            </blockquote>





	It Never Stops

_“Say the words Ellen.” He growled in her ear._

_“No, no!” She screamed._

_He pressed the knife further against her cheek, still never fully making a cut._

_“Come on Ellen, just say it.”_

_She shook her head again. “No! I won’t.”_

_The knife finally pierced her skin, making the deep cut along her cheek. She screamed out in pain, even though she knew no one would hear her._

_“Look at her! Look at her suffering! Say the words!” He yelled._

_She clenched her eyes shut, wanting to say no, but the blood trickling down her cheek was killing her inside. “O-Okay. Do it.”_

_He chuckled darkly. “Do what?”_

_She turned her head to see the bloody girl laying on the table. She might as well be dead already._

_“Kill her.”_

 

I practically jumped out of my bed after waking up. My heart was practically beating out of my chest and the sweat was dripping from my forehead. I’m surprised I didn’t wake up my neighbors from screaming.

 

I stumbled out of my bed and walked into the kitchen of my apartment. I opened the fridge to try and find something to eat. I hadn’t eaten before I went to bed and that possibly could’ve caused the nightmare.

 

As I was fixing something to eat, I heard the door creak open. My first instinct was to grab a kitchen knife so that’s what I did. Clutching it in my hand, I slow tip-toed out of the kitchen. I saw the shadowy figure standing in my doorway with his back towards.

 

Screaming, I ran towards him with the knife pointed straight for his back. The man turned around and quickly grabbed my hand, lowering his hood. It was only Alex.

 

“God Alex! What are you doing here?!” I panted at him.

 

He looked at me worriedly. “I came by to drop off your groceries. Is everything alright?”

 

“I just had another nightmare and I heard the door open and I couldn’t see your face and I…” I mumbled.

 

“Sorry, I thought I said hello when I opened the door.” He said. “Ellen, did you take your medicine last night?”

 

I shook my head, walking away. “I forgot, it’s not that big of deal.”

 

“Ellen, you know if you don’t take it, you get hallucinations. It’s the exact reason why you aren’t allowed to leave this apartment.” Alex said, putting the bag of groceries on the counter.

 

I glanced at the windows which had iron bars on them to keep me in. The door to the balcony was also locked and iron bars covered it. I was suicidal and they weren’t going to risk me jumping.

 

The door to my apartment wasn’t locked by a handle anymore. It had a keypad on the outside, which I had no access to. It kept me in. It was a good thing too, I once attacked a guy because I thought he was the same man that hurt me.

 

“Listen, there’s a new neighbor moving in next door. He seems really nice and friendly but if he comes knocking on your door, I don’t want you to answer it, okay?” Alex said.

 

I shrugged, digging through the bags of groceries. “Did you get anything good this time around?”

 

“Depends on what you call good.” Alex said. “I’ve got a meeting with your psychiatrist today but I’ll be back around 3.”

 

“Will you tell him to take me off this stupid medicine?” I asked.

 

“You know you can’t go off it Ellen.” Alex said, kissing me on the cheek. “I’ll see you later, okay?”

 

I bit my lip, watching him walk out of the apartment. I had to get out of this place while he was gone. I have never tried to escape before but why not now?

 

I grabbed the knife that Alex had pulled away from me and walked towards the front door. Since I couldn’t open it just by sliding a card through the door, I would have to severe the wires to the key pad.

 

I panted as I sliced through the cords, hoping my plan would go through. And when I heard the click, I knew I was successful.

 

I opened the door and looked around, making sure no one was in the hallway then I made a mad dash for outside. I slipped past the guard at security and ran outside, feeling the fresh air hit my skin. I haven’t felt nature’s air in years.

 

There was a coffee shop across the street so I thought I would walk there and get some coffee. I made my way there when I suddenly stopped in the middle of the road.

 

_“Ellen, wake up pretty girl. We’ve got someone else.”_

_“You think you’re so smart don’t you? Trying to escape.”_

_“You feel that?! You feel that knife cutting your skin?!”_

 

I was pulled from my daydream when someone yanked me from the road, causing me to fall on top of them. I opened my eyes and saw blood pouring from my arm, the knife still clutched in my hand. Whoever I fell on top of, rolled out from underneath me.

 

“Hey ma’am, are you okay?” he asked, his accent thick.

 

I blinked a few times before looking up at the man. He had green hair pointing out from his head and he looked absolutely beat.

 

“W-what the hell happened?”


End file.
